


Ultimate

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Gift Giving
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Selamat ulang tahun Soobin hyung. Although the trouble will come occasionally. You are the best leader we ever have.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 2





	Ultimate

**Author's Note:**

> Teruntuk uri great leader Choi Soobin.

  
Disini, Hueningkai memperhatikan seseorang yang ia kenali dengan baik.

Mereka berada dalam jeda latihan yang cukup panjang. Setelah sebelumnya pelajaran tari yang sangat melelahkan menyengat semua ototnya, ia memilih duduk di antara lemari kayu di ruang latihan.

Hueningkai memicingkan mata, _sejak kapan Soobin hyung menjadi sekeras ini pada dirinya sendiri?_

Beberapa ia ingat kembali, satu-satunya ingatan yang ia dapat hanya...

Dan dengan cepat anak laki-laki itu berlari ke luar ruangan, meraih ponselnya. Pergi.

Jam 11 malam, mungkin keempat member lain atau bahkan (yang pasti) pelatih tidak akan memaafkannya yang bolos di tengah pelajaran seperti yang telah ia lakukan tadi.

Masih berada di bus dengan segala perlengkapannya, semua sempurna. Ketika ia sampai, Hueningkai yakin jam sudah sangat larut jadi ia berniat memasuki asrama diam-diam. Agar tidak menimbulkan masalah, pikirnya. Tetapi, ternyata perjalanan ini sangat melelahkan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencariㅡsetidaknya, segelas air terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan _ini_.

Namun perhitungannya salah, ia menduga semua member sudah tertidur lelap saat ini. Tetapi, kini satu orang diantara mereka tengah menungguinya, menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

“ _Eh_ , Soobin _hyung_?” katanya lirih, _giggles_.

Ia mendengus.

“Darimana saja Kai? Mau jadi anak ilang? Bolang?” Hueningkai menggeleng.

“Ga ga ga. Bukan gitu _hyung_ , cuma ini _kok_..” ia mencoba mencari alasan lain agar setidaknya Soobin tidak marah.

Tetapi gagal, akhirnya ia menyerah.

Memberikan apa yang seharusnya ia berikan.

“Ini,” katanya sambil menyerahkan sebungkus kotak putih besar.

“Apa ini?”

“Dibuka, jangan bilang mager minta gua bukain,” ujarnya berkelakar, yang bisa dibilang, kurang ajar pada kakak yang notabenya lebih tua darinya.

Dan pada saat kotak putih itu sempurna memperlihatkan isinya, Hueningkai menambahkan,

“Selamat ulang tahun Soobin _hyung_. Gua tau hari ini bukan hari ulang tahun atas lo lahir, tapi percaya kata gua, kalo ulang tahun yang sebenernya itu adalah _dia yang lulus dari segala kesakitan yang dulu-dulu_ dan gua harap dengan lo ulang tahun _ini_ , lo selalu bahagia...

... _Although the trouble will come occasionally. You are the best leader we ever have._

_We love you. As always.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
